


Plot-twist

by Yeolsvixen



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst and Feels, ChanBaek - Freeform, Fluff, M/M, Romance, so many feels
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-08
Updated: 2020-02-08
Packaged: 2021-02-28 07:27:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22620109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Yeolsvixen/pseuds/Yeolsvixen
Summary: Chemistry between two souls is the strangest science of all.Baekhyuns story was an ordinary one, but Chanyeol was his plot-twist.
Relationships: Byun Baekhyun/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 9
Kudos: 75





	Plot-twist

**Author's Note:**

> helo! a-la soulmate AU! EnjoY!

“I can’t believe you’re moving to London baek!”

Baekhyun turns upon hearing Jongdaes voice. He gives his best friend a wide smile, simultaneously raising his glass in his direction.

“Don’t tell me you’re gonna miss me Jongdae?” He winks as the other man rolls his eyes.

“Miss your loud ass? Not in a million years!”Jongdae hollers, cackling when baekhyun moves to hit him on the arm.

“I bet you’re gonna weep like a baby the moment he gets on that plane tomorrow dae.” Min-Seok, Jongdaes boyfriend remarks, making Baekhyun snort.“Make sure you send me some evidence Min-Seok hyung” Baekhyun bumps his shoulder with the older man.

“Ugh I hate you. I can’t wait to get rid of you.” Jongdae grumbles. Baekhyun sticks out his tongue.

“Children,” Kyungsoo arrives just as jongdae is about to jump at baekhyun.

Kyungsoo swiftly catches jongdae by the collar of his shirt and makes him sit down on his bar stool. “Behave.” He gives jongdae a look that says shut up and don’t test me.

Baekhyun just snickers, hiding his grin behind the rim of his glass.

He’s gonna miss this.

A lot.

“Okay guys another round?” Jongdae asks, standing up with a grin.

“I... I need some air.” Baekhyun gets up as well. Throat suddenly feeling tight.

“You okay Baek?” Min-Seok is quick to catch up on his change of mood.

“Yeah don’t worry about me hyung. I’ll be right back”He walks out of the bustling bar and out on to the little balcony. The smell of smoke and alcohol isn’t so strong out here and he shivers when cold air hits him dead on. Teeth chattering just a little bit, he leans on the cold metal railing, looking down at the busy street.

It’s only 10 pm but the streets in this area are filled with people. His eyes take in everything, take in Seoul’s hidden glory.

He lets out a weak sigh, feeling a sense of calm wash over him.

Just as he’s about to walk back inside though, someone else walks onto the balcony.

The guy is tall. Taller than all of his friends and the way he stumbles a little shows that he might be a little drunk. His hair is coiffed up, styled neatly. His lean torso is clad in a black hoodie, and above that a denim jacket. His cheeks are flushed and his ears stick out.

_Cute. Handsome._ Baekhyuns brain supplies uselessly.

Cute _and_ handsome.

The guy finally acknowledges him and walks closer, making Baekhyun step back on instinct.

“Hello there, you’re pretty.” The guy says, a slight slur to his voice.

“And you’re drunk.” Baekhyun muses.

“Not drunk.” He shakes his head.

“hmm really?” Baekhyun tilts his head, a small smile taking over his face unconsciously.

“Nope. Not drunk. M’Chanyeol.” The guy extends his hand. Baekhyun hesitates.

“And I’m Baekhyun. Not pretty.”

“Wrong answer. I win.” Chanyeol smirks.

“What?” Baekhyun watches Chanyeol sway a little, holding back a snicker. Chanyeol is so funny and he doesn’t even know it.

“Tell me then, Baekhyun.” He says his name slowly, as if trying it out on his tongue. His wide eyes zero in on baekhyun.

“Have you ever gotten a tattoo?”

Baekhyun blinks. Before he shudders again. He suddenly regrets wearing just a thin shirt for this outing.

Chanyeol sees him shiver and without a single thought, removes his denim jacket in one swift move and holds it in front of Baekhyun.

“Here. Have this.”

Baekhyun looks at the hand offering him the article of clothing, looks up and meets a pair of warm brown eyes.

“I—no thanks, I can’t possibly—“

“Just take it.” Chanyeol waves it in front of his face with a small smile. Baekhyun, in the end, just snatches it from his hand.

He pulls the extremely oversized jacket on his shoulder and unconsciously lets out a sigh when sheer warmth envelopes his entire being.

“Well you look all cozy.”

“Th-thank you” Baekhyun mumbles. He suddenly realises it doesn’t feel weird, wearing a complete strangers jacket.

“Nah don’t mention it.” Chanyeol waves it off. “Just tell me, have you ever gotten a tattoo?”

“No.” Baekhyun shakes his head. “I haven’t. Why?”

“Will you uh—will you come with me to get a tattoo?” Chanyeol asks, lips curling bashfully.

“Why?”

“I kinda...lost a bet.”

“Oh?” Baekhyun quirks a brow.

“Yeah my friends and I made a bet but I, well, I lost.” Chanyeol lets out a soft chuckle. The sound makes Baekhyuns heart feel warm.

“What was the bet about?” He questions. Chanyeol gives him a look.

“I’d rather not share the details.”He stutters. His face has turned red, Baekhyun notices. He has an urge to tease the taller man,But he holds his tongue.

“But I don’t even know you.” He points out the obvious, folding his hands over his chest. He sees chanyeol bite his lip, mulling over his words.

“Well, you know that I’m Chanyeol.”

“And that you’re wearing my denim jacket. And I know that you’re baekhyun and you get cold very easily. So technically? We do know each other.”

Baekhyun stares.

He makes a good point.

So In the end he just shakes his head.

“Come on baekhyun” Chanyeol smirks.

“Let’s have some fun”

Chanyeols idea of fun is apparently dragging Baekhyun by the hand through the throng of people inside the bar, out onto the streets.

“But my friends—“ Baekhyun casts a look behind him and surely, he sees Jongdae and Minseok making out while Kyungsoo looks constipated for some reason.

“Don’t worry. I’ll make sure to drop you back in their hold in two hours. Max.”

“Uh. O-okay.” Baekhyun just lets chanyeol squeeze his hand, stubbornly ignoring the way it envelops his own so completely, the way the difference between their bodies it makes his heart race.

Chanyeol quite literally drags him to the nearest tattoo shop. There are two people inside when they both take a peek. A woman and a man. The woman sitting at the counter throws them a friendly smile as they walk in, before smirking at their interlinked hands.

“Couple tattoo eh?”

Baekhyun just blinks at her in confusion, before he realises what shes referring to. He moves like lightening, trying to free his hand out of Chanyeols-very comforting-might he add, grip.

The taller, however, doesn’t let him and holds on even tighter, if possible.

“He’s my moral support.” He holds their joint hands close to his chest with a small grin.

With how he leans his head down, Baekhyuns heart starts to race just at the thought of Chanyeols lips touching his hand, but the taller just winks at him, making his throat close up.

He needs to get a grip. He decides.

Maybe he’s the one who’s a little drunk.

The girl just gives them a smile. “I’m amber, and that’s my boyfriend over there, Henry.Welcome to ‘lovers ink’! So I’m guessing it’s not a couple tattoo after all?”

“Oh no! It’ll just be-“

“No wait!”

They both stop and stare at him. Baekhyuns face reddens. Swallowing, he rushes the words out.

“M-maybe I would like to get a couple tattoo.” He says, blushing furiously when he feels Chanyeols shocked gaze on him.

“Are you sure? I mean, Baekhyun we don’t even know each other.”

“Yes we do. I know you’re chanyeol and you know I’m Baekhyun. Not pretty Baekhyun” He fires back the same thing chanyeol told him not too long ago.

The taller just stares at him in amusement.

“How drunk are you?”

“Drunk enough to know I wanna do this. But sober enough to know why”

Chanyeol steps closer, looking down at him, face open.

“And why do you wanna do this Baekhyun?” He asks, voice soft.

“Because as weird as it may sound, I want to remember this night.” Baekhyun whispers in what little space has been left between them.

“I want to remember this. _You_.When I wake up tomorrow “

He feels embarrassed by his own words. He feels young and silly.

With chanyeol by his side, giving him that gorgeous smile, standing in a hole in a wall tattoo shop, ready to get a couple tattoo with a stranger,

He feels alive.

No, not stranger, he reminds himself. Chanyeol.

Chanyeol just gives his hand another squeeze, “you’re a sappy little shit aren’t you?” He grins, before turning to amber.

“I guess we’ll get that couple tattoo after all”

“Awesome! Let’s get you both prepped up then. We’ll go for it one by one. Or do you wanna do it together?”

This time when Baekhyun turns to chanyeol, the taller is already grinning.

“Let’s do it together.” Chanyeol nods towards amber.

She ushers them to the chairs and introduces them to Henry. He’s a sweet guy, with a wide smile and nimble fingers that move too much when he talks.

“What about the design?” Henry asks them, and baekhyun bites his lip.

He doesn’t know what he wants to get as a tattoo.

He has always looked at tattoos as a life long investment, and hence, he wants to get something meaningful tattooed on his skin.

“I’ve got it!” Chanyeol yells.

Baekhyun flinches at his voice, but chanyeol is already moving about, grabbing a piece of pen and paper from the table and scribbling something quickly.

Mind you that all this while, he’s _still_ holding onto Baekhyuns hand.

But Baekhyun isn’t complaining.

He tries to take a peak but chanyeol just squeezes his hand to distract him. Once he’s done, he passes the paper to amber, who looks at it with furrowed eyebrows.

“What is it?” His curiosity is peaked now, as he watches her grin.

“Baek,” Chanyeol turns to him. “Do you trust me?”

“um? NO!” He yells out after noticing the mysterious grin on Chanyeols face.

“Baekhyun”Chanyeol leans even closer now, his hot breath fans Baekhyuns face, “my sweet, kind, _not pretty_ baekhyun” He murmurs.

“Do you trust me?”

“I…I’m, well—“

“Okay That’s a yes! come on! Let’s do this!”

“Hey! That’s cheating!” Baekhyun huffs, seeing the other three laugh at his flushed face.

“You better get used to it.” Chanyeol has the audacity to smirk. Baekhyuns fired up now.

“Next time, I won’t let you get to me.”He threatens.

“Oh so there’s gonna be a next time?”

“Shut up!” He whines, using his free hand to hit Chanyeols arm. The taller just continues to cackle madly.

Baekhyun suddenly has a thought.

He just gives chanyeol a wounded look and takes out his weapon.

His infamous pout.

Chanyeols eyes widen.

Baekhyun inwardly smirks.

_Gotcha._

“Baek—Baekhyun.” He stutters. But Baekhyun simply turns away from him.

“Im sorry baek I didn’t mean to upset you.” He says softly, moving in closer. Baekhyun holds his breath. _It’s working._

“We can choose a diff design for you, or! Or would you like me to get something designed by you?”

Baekhyun mulls over his words. Hmm. That could work.

“Can you please stop being so goddamn cute and just look at me?” He hears Chanyeol plea.

“No. I’m mad at you” He grumbles. But all he hears is a fond chuckle.

“Yeah and I’m Beyoncé whose got golden wings. Come on baek, please? Look at me!”

Baekhyun slowly turns around and meets Chanyeols eyes.

“What?” He huffs, Pout intensifying.

“I swear to god if you don’t stop being so fucking adorable I won’t be able to stop myself from kissing you.” Chanyeol breathes out.

“Huh? What??”Baekhyun swears he stops breathing.

“Is that the only thing you can say? What?” Chanyeol giggles, the sound makes Baekhyuns heart sing. How did he manage to get attached so quickly?

“What?” He replies, fluttering his eyelashes innocently. Chanyeol doubles over in laughter.

“Shut up You dork!”He pulls Baekhyun closer.

“Let’s get this tattoo yeah?” He says it like it’s a secret. Something just for them. Baekhyun just nods, wishing he won’t ever have to stay away from Chanyeols warmth.

“Let’s do this” He smiles.

Soon, Amber and Henry get down to work. They make the two boys sit side by side, hands _still_ held tight.

“Okay this might hurt a bit, but you already have your moral support with you so you should be just fine” Amber winks at them.

Baekhyun grits his teeth, giving a shaky smile in Chanyeols direction as she starts inking his skin. His skin has always been sensitive, it makes him wince.

He still doesn’t know what Chanyeols designed for both of them. He’s decided to trust Chanyeol, a man he met not too long ago. oddly enough, it doesn’t unnerve him, in fact, he feels light and airy. He passes Time chatting with Chanyeol, learning things about him as they get their tattoos done.

He learns that Chanyeol is a professional photographer, works for a magazine. Chanyeol whoops when he learns Baekhyuns a business major. He learns that chanyeol loves to sing, and takes guitar lessons. He learns Chanyeols loves to cook as well. And he can’t dance for shit.

He tells Chanyeol about Mongreyong, his dog. His piano teacher, his friends. He learns about Jongin, his boyfriend Sehun and Yixing, Chanyeols high school buddies.

He also tells chanyeol about his parents and how they’ve been separated for a year. He tells him he’s coping with it. He’s fine.

He realises it’s so easy. Talking to chanyeol, reminiscing with him is as easy as breathing. Their hands get clammy after they’ve been held for about an hour but they still hold on, adamant to hold on till the night ends.

Once amber and Henry are done, they both let out a cheer.

“Okay you guys ready?”They’ve got a mischievous glint in their eyes. Baekhyun just gives chanyeol a look, and nods.

Once the tattoo is uncovered, Baekhyun reads what’s inked on the inside of his arm. His skin looks pinkish and twitchy, But he doesn’t care.

_Mon âme sœur._

Along with the words, there’s a tiny little crescent moon in the right corner. Baekhyuns loves it.

“What does that mean?” He asks immediately, turning to Chanyeol who’s staring at him with a soft smile

“It’s a secret”

“Chanyeol!”

“Baekhyun!”

“Tell me what this means!”

“No!”

“You jackass tell me!”He whines, swaying their locked hands aggressively.

“How about you find out the meaning by yourself and then tell me”

“That’s not fair!”

“Life isn’t fair, Baekhyun” Chanyeol tuts. Baekhyun rolls his eyes. He’s been paired up with a drama queen. God help him.

“Ugh shut up”

“Make me.” Chanyeol smirks.

Baekhyun freezes. His eyes follow Chanyeols tongue that licks his lip, making them all pink and shiny. Baekhyun swallows. He wants—

Revenge. He better take his revenge.

“If you won’t tell me, then you must get a tattoo of my choice.” He smirks.

“Deal.”

Chanyeol sways their Joint hands as a sign of their deal. Baekhyun hesitantly lets go of Chanyeols hand in order to grab a piece of paper from amber.

“Wow you guys are on a roll today” She cackles, snuggling close to Henry.

“More business for us. So we won’t stop you” Henry says, snickering under his breath when he sees chanyeol biting his lip anxiously.

Baekhyuns thinks for a moment, before he scribbles down onto the paper. With a manic grin, he passes it to amber, who bursts out laughing.

“Dude you’re wild!” She yells, giving Baekhyun a high five.

“Tit for tat.” He shrugs.

“Oh if only you knew what his tattoo meant”

“Are you ready chanyeol?”Amber walks closer to the boy. “Where do you want this one?”

“Um? My inner thigh?”Chanyeol says, making the others burst out in laughter.

“Oh boy trust me you don’t wanna do that.”Amber says. “How about your upper calf?”

“Um. Okay.”Chanyeol shrugs with a confused frown on his face.

After throwing a wink in Baekhyuns direction, amber gets to work straight away. Baekhyun stands next to chanyeol looking down at his nervous face quietly.

“Hey Baekhyun” he hears him call.

“What is it?”

Chanyeol just reaches over and grabs his hand.

“My hand felt empty.” He explains, grinning.

“You’re dumb.” He shakes his head. Hoping to all gods that he’s not a blushing mess.

“And you’re pretty even from down here”Chanyeol counters smoothly.

“I told you-“

“You’re not pretty. I know. But guess what baekhyun?”

“what?” He enquirers softly, exhaling softly.

“You’re the prettiest thing I’ve ever seen.” Chanyeol says, gifting him a smile.

It does things to him. Chanyeols words make his heart stutter, make his eyes water, make his body heat up on its own accord. He wonders why chanyeol has that effect on him. He wonders if chanyeol feels the same.

“Okay you flirts, you’re done chanyeol.” Amber announces.

“Wow so soon? I’m impressed.” Chanyeol clicks his tongue. “And excited too.”

“Oh boy you’re gonna love this” She says, uncovering the tattoo.

“Oh I sure will! After all it’s Baekhyun who— hold up. What the fuck is that??”

Baekhyun cant help it. He Bursts out laughing.

“That, my friend”Amber says, smile wide. “Is a micro penis.”

“A... a WHAT?”Chanyeol shrieks, looking mortified.

“A minimalistic, aesthetic looking, tiny little penis” Baekhyuns laughter rings out into the room, followed by amber and Henry’s cackles. Chanyeol is frozen in place.

“Oh my GOD there’s a penis on my calf!” Chanyeol looks close to tears and baekhyun just can’t stop laughing.

“You!” He suddenly turns to Baekhyun, eyes ablaze. “You’re the culprit!”

“Tit for tat Dude!” Baekhyun Jumps away, running around the room to avoid chanyeols hits.

“Come here you little shit!” Chanyeol screams, following baekhyun like a mad man. They run around, circling amber and Henry who are dying with laughter.

“Today is the best day ever!”Amber kisses Henry’s cheek.

“I’m gonna kill you!”Chanyeol yells after catching Baekhyuns arm.

“Kiss me?” He yells back, squirming in Chanyeols hold.

“I said kill! K-I-L-L”

“Oh you mean kiss??”

“Oh GOD you— come here!”chanyeol shuffles Him around until he’s got Baekhyuns trapped in his arms, their his heavy, syncing breaths the only sound in the room.

Baekhyuns chest heaves, and chanyeol is so close he can feel the taller’s heart thudding inside his chest. He realises that he’s never wanted anything so badly in his life. He realises he’s never wanted anything as madly and passionately as he wants Chanyeols lips on his.

“I’m here,” he whispers against Chanyeols jaw, lips grazing the skin there just a bit. He forgets where he is, he forgets that amber and Henry might see them like this. But it doesn’t matter. Nothing matters right now, just them.

Baekhyun aches for chanyeol.

“Now that I’ve got you,” Chanyeol mumbles against his forehead

“Stay.”

It’s barely a whisper. But it lights up His heart like no other, it makes him rise up on his tip toes and meetchanyeol half way

It’s like an explosion.

Followed by a burst of colours behind his closed eyelids.

Chanyeol kisses like he talks, earnestly, passionately. The kiss makes Baekhyuns knees weak, makes him gasp in Chanyeols mouth as he’s pulled even closer by the man. Makes him wanna bury his face in Chanyeols chest & never leave.

Chanyeols lips are soft, softer than his own, and baekhyun lets out a little whimper when the hold on his waist tightens. He leans up to deepen the kiss, to taste chanyeol and all that he has to offer.

They pull away soon, both panting as they rest their foreheads against each other.

“I can’t believe you kissed me”

“I can’t believe you made me get a penis tattoo”Chanyeol snickers under his breath.

“I’m sorry about that, by the way, you can get it removed if you want”

“No no I kinda like it actually.”

“You do?” Baekhyun raises his brows.

“Yeah. Cause it was chosen by you”

“Cheesy motherfucker”Baekhyun boops his nose. Chanyeol just guffaws.

“More kisses.” He demands, like a petulant child. Baekhyun just shakes his head, feeling enamoured.

“Yo lovebirds!”Henry’s booming voice makes them both stop in their tracks.

“Tone down the PDA!”Amber yells from next to him.

“Okay okay, we’re leaving now. Let me get my wallet and we’ll be out of your hair.” Chanyeol says, smiling down at baekhyun who’s laying his head on his chest.

“Where are we going?”Baekhyuns asks.

“You’ll see.” Chanyeol just smiles at him, so so handsome.

They bid a hearty good bye to amber and Henry. And promise to visit again. Baekhyun manages to snatch a business card of lovers ink from the counter and puts in his pocket as he follows chanyeol out of the store.

Chanyeol takes him to a river side park. Which is almost deserted.

“It’s so quiet here.” Baekhyun muses, taking a seat next to chanyeol on a bench.

“This is my go to place.”Chanyeol says, eyes fixed on the moonlit river.

Baekhyun realises they’re just two lost souls. Somehow intertwined by the hands of fate.

He decides to savour this.

“I’m leaving tomorrow.” He whispers, flinching when chanyeol freezes next to him. Before turning to him slowly.

“You’re leaving?” He says, voice hollow. Baekhyun feels like crying.

“Yeah.” He says quietly.

“Where are you going?”

“London.”

“For how long?”

“A year.”

“A year?” Chanyeol asks, bewildered

“I’m sorry” Baekhyun closes his eyes. His chest hurts. No scratch that, his entire being hurts.

“Why are you sorry?” he feels Chanyeols arms around him, pulling him in a side hug

“Because—” Baekhyuns voice breaks pathetically. “Because, we met at the wrong time.”

“I wish we had met sooner chanyeol,” he hides his face in Chanyeols shoulder, trying to muffle the upcoming sob thats making his throat hurt.

“Hey,” chanyeol nudges him slightly. “You know what? I’m glad we met anyway.”

He looks up at the taller, “you are?” He asks, hiccuping.

“Ofcourse I am.” Chanyeol smiles at him, before leaning down to rub a stray tear away from his eye.

“I met you Tonight and I feel like the luckiest man alive. Meeting you is the highlight of my year Baek. Trust me, meeting you might as well be the best thing that’s ever happened to me”

“I’m very happy we met too." Baekhyun gives him a wobbly smile. “You’re a complete dumbass but I’m happy nonetheless.” He chuckles when chanyeol lets out an offended “hey!”

“Come here.” Chanyeol whispers in his hair.

“I’m already here.”He whispers back, looking up at him.

“No. Closer.”

Without a word, baekhyun moves until he’s sitting sideways in Chanyeols lap, with Chanyeols head resting on his shoulder. He pulls the taller closer, presses a kiss to his forehead.

“Better?” He whispers, nuzzling Chanyeols face, eyes closed in bliss.

“Much better.”

“So, one year huh?”Chanyeol says against his lips. Baekhyun just nods his head. He doesn’t think he’ll be able to speak at this point. He Just wants to stay here, in Chanyeols arms, he wants to stay in a strangers hold which makes him feel as if he’s already home

“Yup. 365 days”

“Easy peasy, right?” Chanyeol kisses his cheek.

“Yeah.” Baekhyun replies, letting out a gaps when chanyeol presses kisses all over his face.

“You still won’t tell me what our tattoo means?”He asks.

“Nope.”Chanyeol just shuts him up with a kiss.

“You’re mean”

“And you’re lovely”

“That doesn’t even make sense!”

“Oh? I thought we were just stating facts.” Chanyeol smirks, making Baekhyun roll his eyes.

“Dork.” He flicks his forehead

“Sweetheart.”

“Airhead.”

“Mon petite lune.”

“There you go again, confusing me with these names”

“Sorry not sorry.”Chanyeol shrugs.

Baekhyuns phone rings.

“No.” Chanyeol tightens his arms around him.

“365 days.” Baekhyun reminds him.

“No baekhyun. 5 more minuets.”

“Give me your number.”

“No. I want you to find me.”

“Chanyeol please,” he pleads. But the taller is stubborn.

“Promise me you’ll find me Baekhyun.”He kisses his forehead. Baekhyuns eyes sting

_Why must the universe be so cruel? Why now? Why so late?_

“I...I promise.” He says, closing his eyes, but a traitorous tear escapes anyway.

“Goodbye,Mon amour”

“Don’t forget me. Don’t forget tonight”

“Never.” He says, tone resolute. “Never ever.”

Chanyeol just smiles at him again but this smile doesn’t make his heart flutter, this smile breaks it.

It breaks _him_.

He kisses the identical tattoo on Chanyeols wrist, before he kisses his eyelids, his nose, cheeks, lips.

“One year” He says, sealing a promise against Chanyeols lips.

“One year. And you’re mine” Chanyeol returns.

_One year_. Baekhyun echoes in his head as he walks away, leaving his heart behind at the bank of a river.

One year. He can do this. He must.

One year, and he’ll come back home.

He cries. He cries like he’s never cried before. He cries as he watches Seoul’s skyline from the clouds.

_Life is unfair_ , chanyeol had said. And oh how right he was.

“Wait for me, my love.” He whispers with his forehead pressed against the window of the plane.

“I’ll be home soon”

You walked into my life like you always lived there, like my heart was a home built just for you. - A.R. Asher.

{The end}

**Author's Note:**

> HOPE YOU LIKED THIS! THANKS FOR READING PETALS! MUCH LOVE <3


End file.
